


Better

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay has some questions about Kashyk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“Tell me again what it was like to fuck that bastard Kashyk.”

“It was…oh…Chakotay…”

“Just part of the job?”

“Yes. Part of the job. I had to make him think…”

“Mmm. That’s nice. Ohhhh.”

“And he…oh…you’re so much better.”

“Am I?”

“He was selfish.”

“And?”

“And he didn’t know…oh god…he didn’t know much about human anatomy.”

“Umph—yes—oh, god, Kathryn. Human anatomy…like this?”

“Yes. Right there. Ohhh.”

“And he didn’t make you come?”

“No, he—I didn’t, I pretended…”

“Ohhhh. His loss. But he believed you?”

“He…oh…yes…”

“Good. Because I’ll…oh…I’ll only lend you out for a good reason.”


End file.
